fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
River Crossing/Script
Chapter 3: River Crossing Base Conversations Strategist (*) *'Tibarn': Your strategist is something else. Does he have some kind of magic hat that he pulls all his crazy ideas out of? *'Ike': Well, I do pay him plenty for them. *'Titania': Soren said this mission would fail without help from the Phoenicis Army. We’re asking you to take a very big risk, King Tibarn. *'Tibarn': We can handle it. We can do anything if it involves teaching those vermin in Begnion a thing or two. *'Ranulf': Soren has even answered some of Skrimir’s more insane requests. He doesn’t listen to a word I say, but when Soren talks strategy, he’s all ears. *'Ike': Is that why he hasn’t been complaining during the briefings? *'Ranulf': He says he looks forward to what the little strategist will say next. It looks to me like Soren’s charmed his way into the most powerful position in this army. *'Titania': I’m glad to hear it. He’s changed, hasn’t he? *'Ranulf': Yeah, I think so. He still doesn’t say much, but he’s a lot more at ease these days. He used to be completely closed off, rejecting anyone who tried to get close. Like he’d lock himself away, all alone in his own little world. *'Ike': We all lost and gained something during the Mad King’s War. Maybe it wasn’t a complete waste, after all. *'Ranulf': Do you think we’ll feel the same way about this war when it’s over? *'Ike': Who knows? We’ll have to survive it first. *'Ranulf': Fair enough. Chapter Script Before Battle (Laguz Alliance Camp) *'Ranulf': This might be the end of our war. The Northern and Central Armies have merged. A force of that size is too powerful for us. If Tibarn and Naesala can't help us, it might be a good idea to go back to Gallia and regroup. Convincing Skrimir won't be easy, but I can't let our people get killed in a hopeless battle. *'Ike': Understood. Ranulf, this is your war, so I'll follow your orders. I have to say, though, retreating won't be easy. According to Soren, the Central Army has mobilized and begun marching on our position during the last few days. *'Ranulf': They finally brought in a competent commander, huh? Hmmm... Our path is blocked both ways. Hey! *'Tibarn': Hello, boys. It's good to know you two still hang out together. *'Ranulf': Tibarn! Glad to see you're safe! But, what happened?! Didn't the bird tribes hit the supply unit? The Begnion Central Army is here, and they're marching on us! *'Tibarn': Talk later, eat now. Sorry, but I gotta put something in my stomach and get some rest... *'Ike': How's Tibarn? *'Ranulf': He's resting inside that tent over there. Ike, did you see them? Did you see his wings? *'Ike': Yeah. They were covered in blood. He's not hurt, so it must be someone else's... *'Ranulf': I have this awful feeling... A feeling that something terrible has happened. I really hope I'm wrong... *'Reyson': Ike! Ranulf! *'Ike': Reyson! You're here, too? *'Janaff': Your Highness! Please wait! *'Reyson': I have to check on him. I'm worried about Tibarn. *'Ulki': We're worried too, but Reyson can't just let him be for a while. *'Ike': Janaff, Ulki, what's going on? What happened to you out there? *'Ranulf': Naesala and the ravens of Kilvas betrayed us? Again? *'Janaff': I'm so mad I can barely see straight! The ravens were informants. They told Begnion our battle strategy. *'Ulki': It was a trap. The supply unit we raided turned out to be the Central Army itself. The troops were under the command of Begnion's most famous general, Zelgius. *'Ike': General Zelgius? This just got a lot worse... *'Ranulf': You've heard of him? *'Ike': I met him during the Mad King's War. He's powerful, experienced, and clever. One of the best generals of our time. *'Janaff': Yeah. For a beorc, he was quite powerful all right. Tibarn, while shifted, mind you, attacked this Zelgius guy. Zelgius didn't even budge an inch. But all of a sudden he stopped fighting and said, "We've delayed you long enough. If you cherish the lives of your people, return home at once." *'Ike': He said that? *'Ulki': So the king made a decision. We flew night and day and reached Phoenicis, but...it was too late. Save for the elderly, women, and children, they were all... *'Reyson': I also heard what happened, and... I just couldn't believe it. Naesala has betrayed us once again. I cannot believe he'd play a role in wiping out Phoenicis... *'???': Hey, we're not wiped out yet. *'Reyson': Huh? *'Reyson': Tibarn! *'Tibarn': I'm alive and well. My people are few, but they still live. Phoenicis is still a country. Janaff. Ulki. You know what we must do. *'Janaff': Of course! *'Ulki': Yes. Begnion and Kilvas will burn for this. *'Tibarn': ...So, that's the whole story. Sorry we were late, but now we're here to stay and see this war out. Don't tell me you kittens are going to run off with your tails between your legs. I won't accept that. *'Ranulf': Of course not, King Tibarn! I'll get Skrimir right now. A slight delay, but now that we've merged with the hawk tribe, we have the strength to fight. *'Soren': Our goal is to cross the Ribahn. The core of our forces will ford the river and attack the Central Army head-on. Ranulf, you'll need to form a small unit of your best warriors and lead them behind enemy lines, undetected. Can you do it? *'Ranulf': No sweat. We'll do some officer hunting and keep their leaders' attention on us. *'Soren': Good. But a distraction alone will not get us across the river. They've got the terrain and Zelgius in their favor. *'Skrimir': Bah! Use fewer words, tiny beorc! Tell us what we must do! Some of us have a battle to fight! *'Soren': Don't interrupt me again, Skrimir. All these words may be the only thing that can possibly win this battle. As I was saying, while Ranulf and his men sow confusion in the rear ranks, a group of hawk laguz will carry the Greil Mercenaries south, around the battlefield. We'll cross the river and make our way to the supply train, which also serves as the senators' camp. *'Tibarn': Ahhh, I see what you're doing. You're going to involve the senators and have them start messing things up. *'Soren': Precisely. Zelgius is the military commander, but the senators have authority over him. If attacked, they will panic and request aid. He will be forced to return and rescue them. Zelgius is a soldier through and through. He will not disobey an order, no matter how foolish it might be. Once he leaves, their front line will crumble. That's when you advance. Tibarn and Skrimir will lead the charge. That's all. Is everyone clear on what they have to do? *'Skrimir': Hmph. I still dislike beorc tactics. I'd rather face my enemy and give him my name before I snap his neck in my jaws. But in order to defeat cowards, we must use the weapons of cowards. Let's go. Before Battle (Central Army; Before Video) *'Levail': General Zelgius! The men are in position. *'Zelgius': Good work. Hm... It's becoming foggy. *'Levail': It looks like the hawk tribe has joined with the main force, but I'm sure this fog will hinder them. *'Zelgius': I wouldn't be too sure about that. The fog might actually be a boon to them. We'll wait and see what move they make. *'Begnion Soldier 1': General! We hear splashing. The Laguz Alliance is on the move! The Crossing *'Ranulf': The van’s marching. Halfway across the river already. There’s no point in waiting. Oh, well. Enemy’ll spot ’em soon. *'Skrimir': Then it’s time to fight. You should go. *'Ranulf': Don’t remind me. I hate flying. Anyway, give the word, will you? *'Skrimir': No need. Our friends heard every word. *'Tibarn': Ah. Finally it’s time. I’ve had enough of sitting around. To wing, brothers! Keep up with me if you can! *'Soldier': My lord? *'Zelgius': It’s nothing. I’m needed elsewhere. Keep them engaged until I return. *'Soldier': Yes, sir. *'Ranulf': Well, well… Sorry to drop in unannounced. We thought it best to hunt the strongest prey first. *'Zelgius': Of course. Interesting maneuver. *'Ranulf': Will you draw your blade? *'Zelgius': I trust you know who you face. Zelgius, commander of this army. If you are not worthy of fighting me, then you are only wasting my time. *'Ranulf': I’m Ranulf, right hand to Gallia’s future king Will that do? *'Zelgius': We shall see. I will accept your challenge. At your ready. Before Battle (Supply Camp) *'Senator': What is all that noise? And at this hour! *'Beyona': A battle has begun on the other side of the woods, near the river. *'Senator': Then tell Zelgius to wipe out the sub-humans quickly and quiet down! I cannot sleep with all this racket. Don't you peasants know I need my beauty sleep?! I should have you all flogged, you inconsiderate fools! *'Beyona': Wretched snob... *'Ike': We're in. Soren, let's go over the plan one more time. *'Soren': Our objective is to destroy the enemy supplies. The senators store their food and personal effects in crates. If we burn those crates, the senators will likely pull their troops back to protect their own hides. *'Ike': So, while the laguz distract the enemy, we force the gate open, storm inside, and burn all the supplies. *'Soren': Exactly. *'Titania': We can also set their horses loose. That should add to the confusion. *'Soren': Agreed. Also, please try not to hurt the senators themselves. Harming them might cause us trouble later on, especially once the fighting is over. *'Ike': All right. We've got to finish before the fog burns off. Let's get this done. Attack! Supply Camp Entered *'Begnion Soldier 1': Enemies in the camp! We're under attack! *'Beyona': How interesting! I never expected them to attack this particular camp. While the senators may deserve to get kicked around a little bit, I cannot let my general down. I shall protect this camp with all my power. *'Beyona': Soldiers of Begnion! Wipe out the bandits! Kill every last one of them! Villages *'Young Lady': What? Um...yes, I was ordered to keep the lord's valuables neat and tidy. But the lord, he ran away, and, well... What, this? He told me it was very precious. Here, you take it. *'Senator': Aaaaahhh! *'Senator': P-please! I beg of you! Spare me! Mercy! *'Begnion Soldier 1': You're with the Laguz Alliance? W-wait! Please! I don't want to die for those useless, decrepit old senators! I'm getting out of here. You can take whatever you want from this stash. Thanks! After Battle (Supply Camp) *'Ike': The fog is about to clear. Our work is done. Let's pull back! After Battle (Ranulf and Zelgius' location) *'Zelgius': I'm impressed that you've held out this long, but it's over now. Good-bye, Ranulf. Ranulf and Zelgius battle *'Zelgius': Pray to the goddess. You're finished. *'Ranulf': Ahh... I tried... *'Zelgius': Farewell. *'Zelgius': What?! Tibarn attacks Zelgius; movie *'Tibarn': Hey, there. Y'know, you look kinda familiar. *'Zelgius': The king of Phoenicis! Why did you transform? Do you not wish to fight me? *'Tibarn': Oh, I wish to fight you, all right. Unfortunately, I don't really have the time. So, I'll let you go this time. *'Zelgius': What do you mean? *'Begnion Soldier 1': General Zelgius! You must return at once! Our supply camp is in flames! We need you to take control of the situation! *'Zelgius': What?! *'Zelgius': I see. Now I understand. *'Tibarn': You were kind enough to tell me of the attack on my country. I'm only returning the favor. *'Zelgius': Understood. I accept the favor, then. *'Tibarn': I'll let you go this time. Next time we meet, keep your sword drawn and make sure you've said your prayers. *'Ranulf': Ugh... *'Tibarn': Hey, how are you doing? Thanks to Ike, the army is crossing the river as we speak. We should go join Skrimir. Can you move? *'Ranulf': No... *'Tibarn': Damn. *'Tibarn': Fine, I'll carry you. Don't get thrown off, kid. You better hang on tight! Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts